Sk8ter boy
by lolpeople1325
Summary: Just a little something I rote whn I was cleaning my room... BricXBlossom sonfic please review.


Song fic BlossomXBrick Skater boy. Enjoy

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a punk.

She did ballet.

What more can I say?

"Good morning class today we will be sharing the gym with the guitar class." Mrs. Shell said, as a few girls and I walked into our ballet class.

Once we began out stretches a few guys my age walked in, carrying their guitars, and water bottles.

I couldn't help but sneak a peek at them every now and then, but once Brick walked in every girl froze, and stared.

He wanted her.

She'd never tell.

Secretly she wanted him as well.

And all of her friends

Stuck up their nose.

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

They snicker and pointed out his baggy jeans, and red shirt. I would never tell them but I've been crushing on him for a while… His long red hair, tucked in his red baseball cap reminded me how we use to play when were kids. Joking around about what's better to wear, tight or lose clothes, hats or bows. But once my friends came, I started seeing him less since they didn't like the way he looked, or how he acted.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.

He wasn't good enough for her.

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.

She needed to come back down to earth.

After class my friends and I decided to go for a walk in the park, when we saw Brick skating a block or two away from us. He smiled and waved at me, but I pretended I didn't see him, and walked pass. Doesn't matter how much I like him I can't be seen with him, I'm just a better then he is…

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.

She turns on TV and guess who she sees?

Skater boy rocking' up MTV.

A five year later…

I sat alone feeding my only child Bell, and turn on the T.V hoping to catch some of the news. I handed her some mushy pees, and began to feed her when I heard his name come on.

"Next up Brick Jojo!" The announcer yelled, as the crowd cheered, and clapped for him. My jaw dropped as the not so popular boy played his guitar like it was a simple dance in ballet.

She calls up her friends.

They already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

She tags along, stands in the crowd.

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

I grabbed the phone and called up a few friends of mine. They tell me how they already got tickets to see his next show…

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I called a baby sitter so I could tag alone with them. Now regretting it, I looked up him… The one guy I turned down is the guy I miss the most. If only I hadn't listened to them, I could be up their dancing by his side…

[x2:]

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a superstar

Slamming' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He played his guitar amazingly. How could a guy like him wined up to be a superstar? If only I realized my mistake long ago… Bell could have been out child, or we could be preforming together…

Sorry girl but you missed out.

Well tough luck that boy's mine now.

We are more than just good friends.

This is how the story ends.

I looked down for a moment and looked back up to see Buttercup giving him a kiss on the cheek, as they stepped off the stage getting ready for the next performance… I hadn't spoken to her in such a long time, but even so I could never imaging her with Brick… maybe there just good friends, or… Maybe not… I sighed as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Too bad that you couldn't see...

See the man that boy could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside.

Why was I so blind not to notice his talent before…? Maybe it was because he wasn't smarter than most guys, or his clothes were too baggy… If only I hadn't listened to those girls, what did they know…

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.

Can I make it any more obvious?

We are in love.

Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

"Hey Blossom have you heard about your sister and Brick? There's a whole page about how they first met, and how a few years after they rocked each other's world.." Robin smiled at me, holding up a magazine.

I never knew my sister could find love. Specially love with the boy I use to like…

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

She waved good bye and walked back stage...

"This next song is about a girl I use to know, Blossom.." He said. He began to play but I ran out before I could hear him sing…

Just something I wrote when I got bored when I was cleaning my room…


End file.
